User blog:EmpressElsa123/Characters I wish for the game
Characters I wish to see in the game in future updates. And the possible stories that can happen (or at least, those that I think would be appropriate in the game) * �� = Premium * ��️ = Chest Prize (similar to Grumpy) * �� = Events * ♜ = Tower Challenges In current collections Game's main storyline • Mickey and Friends : :Huey ― Dewey ― Louie ― Scrooge McDuck ― Max Goof • Toy Story : :Slinky (he and no more, there are too many Toy Story characters) • Cinderella : :Jaq ― Gus • Tangled : :Pascal • Zootopia : :Bellwether ― Mayor Lionheart ― Clawhauser • Bambi : :Faline ---- Events • The Nightmare Before Christmas : :��: Lock ― Shock ― Barrel :♜: Dr. Finkelstein • Mulan : :��: Yao ― Ling ― Chien Po :♜: Shan Yu • Winnie the Pooh : :♜: Owl ― Gopher :��️: Lumpy • Lilo & Stitch : :♜: Gantu ― David Kawena • Wreck-It Ralph : :♜: King Candy ::(In addition, a Turbo costume to unlock during his storyline quests) • The Princess and the Frog : :♜: Ray ---- In possible future updates Game's main storyline Walt Disney Animation • Fantasia : :Yen Sid • Lady and the Tramp : :Lady ― Tramp ― Jock ― Trusty �� • The Rescuers : Characters= :First update: Bernard ― Miss Bianca ― Penny �� ― Madame Medusa :Second update: Jake �� ― Cody ― McLeach |-|Possible Story= :First update: Bernardo is unblocked and seeks Bianca (or vice versa) to stop Madame Medusa, and try to prevent her from kidnapping Penny again. Penny helps with the tokens of the three. :Second update: Once the first story is over, Bernardo and Bianca must help Cody to stop McLeach, who wants to find Marahute. Jake helps with the tokens of the four. • The Emperor's New Groove : :Kuzco ― Pacha ― Yzma ― Kronk �� • Brother Bear : :Kenai ― Koda ― Rutt ― Tuke ― Tanana �� • Bolt : :Bolt ― Mittens ― Rhino �� • Moana : :Moana ― Maui ― Heihei ― Pua �� Pixar Animation • Up : :Carl Fredricksen ― Russell ― Dug ― Kevin �� • Brave : :Merida ― Queen Elinor ― King Fergus ― The Witch �� Walt Disney Pictures • Mary Poppins : :Mary Poppins ― Bert �� ― Jane Banks ― Michael Banks • Tron : :Tron ― Kevin Flynn �� ― CLU ― Yori ― Sark ---- Events Walt Disney Animation • Pinocchio : Characters= :��: Pinocchio ― Jiminy Cricket ― Geppetto ― Figaro ��️ ― Blue Fairy ― Honest John �� ― Gideon �� ― Stromboli |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: Stromboli's Caravan. :Geppetto is the first to be unlocked, who looks for Pinocchio. Pinocchio is locked in Stomboli's cage. Jiminy is the second to be unlocked, and look for the Blue Fairy. After helping to free Pinocchio and he is unlocked, Stromboli is unlocked as the last character. • 101 Dalmatians : Characters= : Pongo ― Perdita ― Lucky ��️ ― Patch �� ― Rolly �� ― Cruella de Vil ― Jasper ― Horace |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: De Vil Manor Pongo, the first to be unlocked, must stop Cruella to prevent her from kidnapping the puppies again. He looks for Perdita, the second to be unlocked. Jasper, the third to be unlocked, looks for Horace to help him stop the dogs. Once Horace is unlocked, everyone gathers on the main stage where Cruella is, with the Dalmatians trying to attack Cruella, and Horace and Jasper with the mission of attacking the dogs. After defeating the villains, Cruella is the last to be unlocked. • The Aristocats : Characters= :��: Duchess ― Thomas O'Malley ― Marie �� ― Berlioz ― Toulouse ― Edgar ― Scat Cat �� :♜: Roquefort ― Napoleon ― Lafayette |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: Stable :Duchess or O'Malley is the first to be unlocked. After discovering that Edgar wants to kidnap cats again, she or he begin to gather everyone to confront him, Edgar being the last to be unlocked after his defeat. • Robin Hood : Characters= :��: Robin Hood ― Maid Marian ― Little John ― Friar Tuck �� ― Prince John ― Sheriff of Nottingham ― Lady Kluck �� :♜: Alan-A-Dale |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: Field of archery (two archery boards, a bench, and Prince John's seat) Little John is the first to be unlocked, and look for Maid Marian to cheer on Robin in the archery tournament. The Sheriff also looks for Prince John, to have someone to cheer for him in the archery. Once Prince John is unlocked, everyone gathers on the main stage where Robin is shooting arrows to the board, and while Prince John cheer on the Sheriff, the others cheer on Robin. Finally, Robin is unlocked last. • The Fox and the Hound : Characters= :��: Tod ― Copper ― Big Mama ― Amos Slade ― Dinky �� ― Boomer �� ― Vixey :♜: Chief |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: Copper is the first to be unlocked. Tod is caught in a trap, and Copper and the others the others try to help him. Except for Amos Slade, whose mission on stage would be to try to approach him to catch him. Finally, Tod would be the last to be unlocked. • The Black Cauldron : Characters= :��: Taran ― Eilonwy ― Gurgi ― Fflewddur Fflam �� ― Horned King ― Doli ― Hen Wen �� :♜: Creeper |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: Horned King's castle area with the Black Cauldron. :Eilonwy is the first to be unlocked and suspects that the Horned King has returned with his evil plans. The Horned King is conjuring in the Black Cauldron. She looks for Gurgi and Doli to find Taran. Once Taran is unlocked, begin the fight against the Horned King, being him the last to be unlocked after his defeat. • The Great Mouse Detective : Characters= :Basil ― Dr. Dawson ― Olivia Flaversham ― Professor Ratigan ― Fidget �� ― Mr. Flaversham ― Queen Mousetoria �� |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: Ratigan's lair :Basil would be the first to be unlocked. He would reunite his friends to stop Ratigan's evil plans, being the last to be unlocked after the characters face him on stage. In Fidget's case, his mission on stage would be to defend Ratigan. • Oliver & Company : Characters= :��: Oliver ― Dodger ― Tito ― Rita ― Francis ― Einstein �� ― Georgette �� :♜: Sykes ― Jenny Foxworth ― Fagin |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: City Streets :Oliver is trapped somewhere between the streets of the city. Dodger is the first character to be unlocked, and goes looking for his friends to help Oliver, being him the last to be unlocked. :Another option would be that Sykes kidnaps Oliver for a reward (although I have put him with a ♜ for the tradition of seven characters per event), in which case, maybe Sykes would be the last. • Pocahontas : Characters= :Pocahontas ― John Smith ― Meeko ― Flit �� ― Ratcliffe ― Percy �� ― Chief Powhatan |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: Field with trees :The Boss is the first to be unlocked, and after discovering that Ratcliffe has returned to search for gold, he looks for his daughter. After Pocahontas is unlocked, she thinks about asking John Smith for help, but first asks Meeko about him, being the next to be unlocked. At some point, unlock Grandma Willow as an attraction to ask her for advice. Once John Smith is unlocked, the characters would face Ratcliffe, being he the last to be unlocked. And once the story is over, can unlock Pocahontas' Comfy Costume. • The Hunchback of Notre Dame : Characters= :��: Quasimodo ― Esmeralda ― Phoebus �� ― Hugo �� ― Victor ― Laverne ― Frollo :♜: Clopin ― Djali |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: The street of the Feast of Fools, or the bell tower of Notre Dame. :Frollo wants to defeat Esmeralda. Quasimodo is the first to be unlocked, he looks for the gargoyles to help him, Laverne and then Victor, then Esmeralda is unlocked, and finally Frollo after his defeat. • Hercules : Characters= :Hercules ― Meg ― Phil ― Pegasus ― Hades ― Pain �� ― Panic �� |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: A stage with Greek columns :Hercules would be the first to be unlocked. He would reunite his friends to stop Hades' evil plans, being the last to be unlocked after the characters face him on stage. In Pain and Panic's case, their mission on stage would be to defend Hades. • Dinosaur : Characters= :Aladar ― Neera ― Zini ― Yar �� ― Plio �� ― Suri ― Kron |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: Rocky wasteland :Neera is the first to be unlocked. She needs to get to the Nesting Grounds, where Aladar is located, and she starts to gather his family members to find the way, and finally ask Kron to guide them to get there. In the scenario, the characters would have the mission to find a route to the Nesting Grounds, and finally unlock Aladar last. • Atlantis: The Lost Empire : Characters= :��: Milo Thatch ― Kida ― Audrey Ramirez ― Mole Molière �� ― Vinny Santorini ― Dr. Joshua Sweet �� ― Rourke :♜: Mr. Whitmore ― Cookie Farnsworth ― Mrs. Packard |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: An Atlantean-style stage :Milo is the first to be unlocked. He begins to gather his friends to stop Rourke in his plan to get the Heart of Atlantis. On stage the characters would face Rourke, being he the last to be unlocked. • Treasure Planet : Characters= :Jim Hawkins ― John Silver ― Morph �� ― Dr. Doppler ― Captain Amelia ― B.E.N. �� ― Mr. Arrow |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: A place with a great treasure (lots of gold, jewels, chests...) :Jim would be the first to be unlocked. After discovering the location of a treasure, he gathers his friends to go in his search before Silver, who also goes in search of the treasure, finds it for him. On stage, the characters would face Silver to get the treasure, so he would be the last character to be unlocked. • Home on the Range : Characters= :Maggie ― Mrs. Calloway ― Grace ― Buck ― Lucky Jack �� ― Alameda Slim ― Rico �� |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: An old west stage, with sand floor, a Saloon or Sheriff's Office in the background, some cactus on the sides... :Maggie is the first to be unlocked, and gathers her friends to confront Slim, who has escaped from prison. They would have the mission of facing Slim, who would be the last to be unlocked. In Rico's case, his mission on stage would be to defend Slim. • Chicken Little : Characters= :��: Chicken Little ― Abby Mallard ― Runt ― Fish ― Buck Cluck �� ― Foxy Loxy ― Kirby �� :♜: Melvin ― Tina ― Goosey Loosey ― Mayor Turkey Lurkey |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: Baseball field :Abby is the first to be unlocked. She must help Chicken Little at the baseball game, and she gathers Runt and Fish to help him by participating in the game. Afterwards, Foxy is unblocked, who expects Chicken Little to fail while she also participates in the game. Chicken Little is on the baseball stage prepared with the bat. After everyone participates on the baseball stage, Chicken Little is unlocked in last place. • Meet the Robinsons : Characters= :��: Lewis ― Wilbur Robinson ― Bowler Hat Guy ― Carl ― Franny Robinson �� ― Grandpa Bud ― Frankie the Frog �� :♜: Grandma Lucille ― Fritz & Petunia ― Cousin Laszlo ― Cousin Tallulah ― Aunt Billie ― Uncle Gaston ― Uncle Art |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: The Robinsons' garden, with the time machine :Wilbur would be the first to be unlocked. When the Bowler Hat Guy steal the time machine in the stage, Wilbur tries to find Lewis to stop him. For this Grandpa Bud is unlocked to ask him about the other time machine, and then Carl for the same. Finally, once Lewis is unlocked, the characters face the Bowler Hat Guy, who is aboard the time machine, being the last to be unlocked. Pixar Animation • A Bug's Life : Characters= :��: Flik ― Atta �� ― Dot ��️ ― Francis ― Slim ― Heimlich ― Manny ― Gypsy �� :♜: Hopper ― Rosie |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: P.T. Flea's circus :Flik is the first to be unlocked. Manny asks him for help to organize a circus show, and little by little the characters are unlocked. • Ratatouille : Characters= :��: Remy ― Linguini ― Colette ― Chef Skinner ― Anton Ego ― Emile �� ― Django �� :♜: Gusteau |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: Gusteau's restaurant (a table and several kitchen stoves) :Linguini, the first to be unlocked, knows that Anton Ego is on his way to make a criticism, and wants to give him a good dinner. Looking for Little Chef, ask for help from Colette, the second to be unlocked. Skinner know about it, and wants to cook to be the one who has a better dinner for Ego, being the third to be unlocked. Once Remy is unlocked, all the characters cook while Ego waits at the table. Once satisfied with dinner, he is the last to be unlocked. • Inside Out : Characters= :Joy ― Sadness ― Bing Bong �� ― Disgust ― Fear �� ― Anger ― Riley Andersen |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: Riley's Mind :Joy is the first to be unlocked. She tries to get Riley to have a nice day, and the other emotions begin to be unlocked to make her feel great. Once teamwork is done, Riley is the last one to be unlocked. • Coco : Characters= :Miguel Rivera ― Dante �� ― Mamá Coco ― Héctor ― Imelda �� ― Ernesto de la Cruz ― Abuelita |-|Possible Story= ::Main stage: A Día de los Muertos style music stage :Miguel, the first to be unlocked, gathers his family to celebrate Día de los Muertos. Ernesto, to take revenge on him, tries to ruin the party. So on stage the characters would have the mission to celebrate the Día de los Muertos, ending Ernesto frustrated. He would be the last character to be unlocked. Category:Blog posts